ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an upcoming Adventure animated action produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Red Comm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Hanazuki and her friends, Anais, Meena, Dahlia, and Poppy using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series follows Hanazuki and her friends protecting the earth from the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. She and her friends use their teamwork to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by an infantile being named Little Dreamer, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Shadow. Characters Girl Squad The Girl Squad are a team of girls who are guardians of the earth. * Hanazuki (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A newly born Moonflower, Hanazuki is a kind, friendly, and optimistic girl who always offers help to those who need it. * 'Anais Watterson '(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - The only rabbit. Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * 'Meena '(voiced by Tori Kelly) - The upbeat one. A teenage elephant with an exquisite voice and severe stage fright but with her friends' help, she encounters her fears and is ready to sing. * 'Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The motherly figure. She is smart, and her species, owls, are often a symbol to represent wisdom. * 'Poppy '(voiced by Andrea Libman) - The prankster. She enjoys to laugh, as in promotional art for Angry Birds Stella, and in the character sketches, she was seen laughing with Stella. Shadow Bloomers The Shadow Bloomers are a dark corporation of girls known for summoning the Shadow. Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Tori Kelly as Meena * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Andrea Libman as Poppy Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Blue Hemka, Lime Green Hemka * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Little Dreamer * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pink Hemka * Liliana Mumy as Silver * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Dan Russell as Richard * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * Cathy Weseluck as Gumball * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly * Cassandra Morris as Darwin * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Nika Futterman as Stella * Olivia Olson as Willow Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Some of the teasers feature male characters, who are recurring in the series. * Zomgirl was originally going to be a main character in the series, but she removed by due to the hatred of the characters in Zombie Dumb. Gallery Characters Hanazuki_(Light_Blue_Mood).png Season_3_Anais.png Menna_000.png ABGS-Dahlia.png PoppyABStella (Transparent).png Teasers Hanazuki teaser.png|Teaser for Hanazuki The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Teaser for Anais 51OnFZEDmGL._SY445_.jpg|Teaser for Meena AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Teaser for Dahlia AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Teaser for Poppy Category:Hanazuki Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Zombie Dumb Category:Sing Category:Angry Birds Category:The Smurfs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:P. King Duckling Category:KND Category:Upin & ipin Category:The Amazing World of Gumball